Zealling
by RavenToriBlack
Summary: Kai's younger brother show's up on the Grangers front door....Everyone's live's are about to change...Warning: contain's Yaoi and Yuri, don't like don't read, if you don't read you won't likeRated M just to be safe.


**_R.T.B:_**

Hey guy's and gurls! I came up with this wicked idea...(wicked in my mind anyway vv U.) I really hope that you enjoy it. So read on and review to your heart's content...Warning... ...contains the wierdness of my mind.

**_Disclaimer:_**

I don't own BeyBlades or any of it's characters...but I do own the plot of this fanfiction.

**Prologue...**

** Flash back **

A boy with two toned green hair and bright purple eyes was screaming and crying loudly.

"He...he stoped me...I had to...he needed my help... IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! IT'S YOUR FAULT THEY SUFFERED! IT'S ALL YOUR FG FAULT!" The boy yelled.

He looked at the girl who was half dead on the ground. then he took out a knife and slit the girls throat. Blood splattered every where and then the darness covered all. Ice blue eye's appear in the sky...they're crying ice cold tear's...Then the boy die's.

** End flash back **

**Chapter one...**

"Ray...I've been having this dream, alot lately."

"Really? Is it a good dream?"

"NO! It's an absolute nightmire!" Mariah cried out in desperation.

"Oh...Um, well do you want to tell me about it." Ray asked kindly with a smile that made Mariah melt.

"Um...Okay." She replied with a blush.

"Well it satart's off with you and Kai. I'm at home in china and I think that you guy's have come to visit me... and there's this boy standing in the dark. I can't really see him all that well.

Anyway, I go off to the kitchen to make some tea and when I come back..." Mariah started to sniff and was fighting back the salty liquid that was forming in her eye's, however she continued.

"... when I come back, I look up and see that you and Kai are holding guns...laughing

maniacly...and then you shoot me in the heart...I fall to the ground but somehow I'm still alive...and I'm watching the two of you...

…and...Ray...you turn to Kai...who is smiling ever so brightly and you take out his heart...and all this blood is pooring out...and, and, and you're smiling proudly and then Kai falls to the ground dead, tear's are pouring from his eye's, even though his dead.

But the next thing that happens is the wierdest of all! You see...Ray...your chest begin's to bleed provously...and then I see that around Kai's neck is a necklace which has your heart attahed to it...and then you relise that Kai had had your heart all along...for age's...as soon as you met him he had taken it...but you smile ,even though you're dying,

and you look at Kai and say only one thing...Bastered and then you fall to the ground dead...with that stupid smile still planted on your face! The boy...the boy with two toned green hair and bright purple eyes starts screaming and crying loudly.

"He...he stoped me...I had to...he needed my help... IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! IT'S YOUR FAULT THEY SUFFERED! IT'S ALL YOUR FG FAULT!" The boy yell's at me.

He look's at me, half dead on the ground. Then he takes out a knife and slits my throat.But even though I'm dead I can still see everything...like I'm some one else ,watching from the sideline instead, and I see blood splattering every where and then the darness covers all.

Ice blue eye's then appear in the sky...and they're crying ice cold tear's...Then the boy die's." Mariah broke into tears.

Ray looked at Mariah.

"Mariah. I want you to write down that dream! I've seen how real your dreams are..."

"But I think it's metophorical!" Mariah cut in.

"Even more reason for you to write it down...I'm going to try and work this dream thing out. I have a feeling that it maybe important." Ray said with determination.

"Ok..." Mariah pouted.

"So tell me again what that little boy looked like."

"Well, he had two toned green hair, Purple eyes, and two green triangles on each cheek of his face...(GASP)...He looked almost identical to KAI!"

**One day later at the Grangers house...**

'Knock,Knock'

"Yo' homie's! Aren't cha' goin' ta' go see who'se knockin' at our rockin' cribe!"

"Grandpa'! It's probably a kendo student."

"Oh, you could be right my little dude!" Tyson's Grandpa said and ran done the hall way to anwswer the door.

"Tyson...Why did you lie like that! As if it would be a person wanting to lern Kendo from your Grandpa'!" Hilary yelled.

"He answered the door didn't he?" Tyson retorted.

"Tyson, You're so lazy" Ray laughed.

"WHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! WHAT ARE YOU! YODA OR SOMETHIN'? GET AWAY FROM ME M.R!"

Kai's voice rang through the house.

"That sounded like Kai." Max said slightly confused.

"But Kai's here. And whoever that is has a totally different personality to Kai." Hilary stated knowingly as she stood close to Kai.

Just at that sudden moment... A 12 year old boy ,cuteter than baby spice and with more attitude than the whole slipknont band put together, walked in. In lame-mans terms he was down right attractive.

His Two toned green hair was messy...(infact it was in the exact same style as Kai's

in series 2) and his purple eyes were like a black hole swallowing every soul that got to close and never letting that soul ever return.

He wore a black T -shirt with bit's of red on it and a red skivy sewn to the T-shirt underneth, his pant's were Baggy ,black cargos and he had four lovely green triangles painted on his face.

"Shit...what's he doing here?" Kai asked no one in particular.

'That's the boy in Mariah's dream!' Ray thought to himself.

"You know him?" Hilary asked.

"Oh brother it has been to long!" The Boy lovingly smiled

"ESPECIALLY SINCE YOU LEFT ME WITH A PSYCHOTIC GRANDFATHER FOR TWO BLOODY YEARS!" the boy finished.

"His my little brother by five year's. His names Zelia." Kai answered.

"Please, just call me Zeal." Zeal smiled charmingly.

"I'm a whole 12 years old...Huh...Kai! Why arn't you in the Mansion? The old man's gone! I mean why live with these wierdo's and the perverted old man who thought that I was a girl...or, at least, I hope he thought I was a girl...EW...bad thoughts,bad thoughts!"

"Hmph" Kai grunted and then walked off leaving the poor boy alone with stangers.

"Kai?... Thats...thats not my brother. WHERE'S MY BROTHER! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HIM! M.R DICKENSON SAID HE WAS HERE...HE WOULDN'T LIE TO ME! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BROTHER!"

Zeal began to cry.

Max hugged the child and Hilary held Zeals hand tight.

"What was Kai like before today?" Hilary asked.

"My brother was the greatest! He would alway's take the blame when ever Grand pa-pa got mad. No matter how much Grand pa-pa hit Kai, my brother would always make sure that Grand pa-pa would never get close enough to hurt me. He was always so nice and kind and he was always making jokes and smiling!

He was saving me all the time too! Like when Grand pa-pa came to collect Kai and set the house on fire Kai escaped Grand pa-pa and ran into the burning house and saved me...aand when he came out of the house he smiled at Grand pa-pa and made the peace sign ... That thing I saw to today wasn't Kai! HE WASN'T MY BIG BROTHER!" Zeal began to cry some more.

"Do you know about the abbey?" Ray asked.

"Yeah...My brother went there with me and...er...'others'. Kai made sure that I just stayed in my roomall the time...well 'most' of the time ,anyway. Then my brother was shown black dranzer and he started acting strangly...and then there was an accident...and I never saw my brother again...He had just turned 14 then...I was only 9 then."

"Zeal...I think that Kai has just changed...people change. He was broken." A soothing voice comforted the child.

**Kai's P.O.V...**

'He was broken.'

'I just can't get those word's out of my head...especially since it was that one special person who said it...'

"HMPH, If something is broken it can alway's be fixed. I will make it so as I can never break again!"

**End Kai's P.O.V...**

Kai walked out and stoped at the entrance of the lounge room. Everyone looked up at him.

Zeal's piercing eye's watched his every move.

"MY BROTHER'S BACK! SEE HOW HIS SMILING! HIS HERE!MY BROTHER!" Zeal laughed as he ran towards Kai and hugged him.

Kai smiled and hugged his brother back...

'Thankyou...' Kai thought.

"I think that Kai's personality is going to change for the better." Tyson laughed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Mariah's scream filled the air!

**TBC.**

****

**_R.T.B:_** I HAVE A SPECIAL ANNONCEMENT! I'M GOING TO MAKE RAY TRY TO FIGURE OUT THE MEANING OF THE DREAM THROUGH OUT THE STORY! SO I WANT YOU LOVELY REVIEWER'S TO SPEAK YOUR MIND AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK THE DREAM MEANS AND TO TRY AND FIGURE IT OUT. THE MOST CREATIVE IDEA'S I WILL USE IN THE FIC AS RAY'S IDEA'S...WITH YOUR PERMISSION OF COURSE. YOU DON'T HAVE TO IF YOU DON'T WANT TO, I JUST THOUGHT THAT YOU MIGHT FIND IT FUN AND I KNOW THAT I'LL LOVE IT! I hope you enjoyed the fic. R+R!


End file.
